Kirby (SSB Crusade)
This article details Kirby as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Crusade, not the character as a whole. Please do not edit anything here unless it is categories that could be added or if the creator gives you permission. Kirby returns in Super Smash Bros. Crusade, alongside the other 7 starters of the original Smash Bros. He was first confirmed on July 2, 2015, in the debut trailer of the game alongside 14 other characters. Kirby hasn't changed much since Super Smash Bros. 4, asides from being a brighter pink color to match his recent official art and a new Final Smash based off of Kirby: Triple Deluxe. Major Changes from Smash 4 *Kirby is a brighter pink color, matching his appearance in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. *Kirby's air speed has increased. *Kirby's weight has increased. *Most of Kirby's ground moves come out faster. *Hammer has been buffed in power, but takes longer to charge. *Kirby's copied powers now do 1.2x damage to make up for his inferior hitboxes. *Stone's power has been buffed. *Kirby has a new Final Smash, Hypernova. Moveset Copy Abilities Below is a list of all the Copy Abilities Kirby can copy in Super Smash Bros. Crusade, and their effects. Veterans Newcomers Taunts *'Up': Performs a Kirby Dance. *'Right': Spins around and sticks a leg out. *'Left': Sits down and kicks his feet a bit. *'Down': Waves towards the camera and says hi. On-Screen Appearance Kirby crash-lands on the Warp Star. Select Sound Kirby says "Hi!", identically to his down taunt. Victory Poses *Kirby spins around and then holds his hand up. *Kirby performs some flips and then holds his hand up. *Kirby skids to the sides and then holds his hand up. Losing Pose Kirby happily tries to clap for the player, his hands barely reaching each other. Idle Poses *Hops back to look behind him, than returns to his regular position. *Falls asleep for a second, then wakes up. Victory Fanfare A remix combining Kirby Super Star's intro and the Kirby Dance theme. (0:41 - 0:46) Trophies Classic First you draw a circle, then you dot the eyes...add a great big smile, and presto! You have one of the cutest characters in video game history. Kirby might look like a pink marshmallow, but he's very versatile - so much, in fact, that he can copy your abilities by inhaling you! You have to admit, he does pull off looks quite well. All-Star Kirby's Hammer Flip is pretty powerful if you just mash a bunch of buttons, but it gets even stronger when you hold the special button! Charging for too long will hurt you...so be careful! It'll keep adding damage until you reach 100%, so you're safest when using the move at very high percents. Challenge Final Cutter is a great tool for combat, but in recovery, it might not help to be sent plummeting straight down so quick. The Upper Cutter custom is great for recovery purposes only. Oh, and we can't forget to talk about the Inhale! Kirby's Copy Ability moves are actually more powerful than the original versions - what a copy master! Battle Spire Eating a Miracle Fruit will quite literally cause a miracle! Kirby's colors burst off him to form the ever powerful Hypernova Kirby. Chase down your foes and press the attack button to start a huge inhale attack. Players that get swallowed in this form will remain inside Kirby until the transformation ends, racking up heavy damage. Pallete Swaps Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Characters Category:Males Category:Subpages Category:Fighters